Dwarf
from Lao TaDaaa,,, Shock that we could know the world was coming against the Buccieri family, or in other words Mafia Disney, for sure, cutting the movie Cinderella, called disney like an adjective, but for drawing grotesque charicatures, over a perfect, human anatomical build. A midget, is deformed, but still funny to say, because they hate midgets? Duh, I said deformed. You like talking about ignorance when you talk. Or, stupid? Stupid means not cool, I heard someone saying, they don't use, small tables and small chairs, are you retarded? Kids do, what is wrong with you? The other is a dwarf, even if he's ugly, or a dwarf midget, and he happened to have tables. Snow Looked normal, the Prince looked normal. And old Disneyland costumes have, that she's not in suit, but you can't SEE a dwarf! They have horrible giant grotesque costumes. But they'll beat you up for fucking with kids. And it's also, a culture of war delt with that you cannot take their bodies in arrest. Lilty The forever children. Though the culture language word select syntax isn't built around a certain style of defending children, yeah I'm a Kid! So adults get called Lilties "Sure!" it's not, anything you did. You're weird. "You a kitten to?" to a little girl "not in the slightest regard.. are you stupid?" Only way children can think to live for eternal life or something something, reverse effecting doesn't work for common life, but they're rare common life, and that's not unlike a monkey monkeys like a dalmation e dog are, rarer. Look at this child, isn't he remarkable? So surely, that this was a lilty dwarf baby, and what you think to know was any age before, beyond, and in even to knowing you, there's hardly a difference there is none, for what children see in anatomy, till they have to learn combat, what kind of thing says to whom where, that he looked in a difference for species. Babies watching the movie, know Willow looks very different, and the baby looks exactly like a normal perfect kid. I'm in simba terran stages, that's called a coursed baby.. "Nau..." if you asked me, at baby level, my two stages of development. Nelwyn Why would you say there's a baby by the river? You're gunna scare him, he'd have run down the baby is perfect okay.. That's that you Never wanna tell him that, but that's all marked in intelligence of children, and without whum, to where? He's never been somewhere calendered' and pressured with fake mothers or fathers without friends or something I mean. This is Willow, and the Nelwyn build is more like a magi than a soldier spirit, that's, all the way different, they have to climb on trees, and think about, pulling themselves up on things, rather than hoisting... Stand your ground? They will induce stupor.. in legend of Willow "I don't know where you're telling me, Godric!" and there's peer.. "I don't know another name..." and nodding.. "You have my sister.." "HADES then.." AhAHAHAA! "God''frey''... Hercules likes you too, Willow, but I'm called Aeolos..Do you want a village? It can be a fake one.." that means, city.. or planet..